


Blanket fort

by Zarisblossoms



Category: Riverdale - Fandom, choni - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Soft!, bit of angst, cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-05-08 17:31:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14699001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zarisblossoms/pseuds/Zarisblossoms
Summary: Cheryl gets scared of a storm so Choni build a blanket fort





	Blanket fort

Blanket fort

It was the night of Cheryl’s 16th birthday, she’d invited her best friend Toni for a sleepover. Cheryl and Toni were just talking and being kids until they heard a crash outside, causing Cheryl to jump. “W-what was that?” Cheryl whispered “It was just thunder and lightning, it’s okay.” Toni gripped Cheryl’s hand to show that she was going to be safe with her. “I’m- uh. I’m scared of storms” Cheryl admitted in an embarrassed tone. Toni nodded, she also used to be but after living in a small trailer, she had gotten used to it and knew it wouldn’t harm her. “How about we build a blanket fort and hide under there until the storms over.” Cheryl agreed and stood up, she still stood close to Toni though. 

Toni grabbed the blanket off, of Cheryl’s large red bed and Cheryl got a few from inside her closet. They began pilling them onto things and throwing in pillows and all sorts of random trash in there. Toni then picked up a pillow, about to throw it in, when an idea struck. Toni launched the pillow in the air and hit Cheryl with it “ PILLOW-FIGHT!” Cheryl smirked at Toni and hit her back, the pair continued until Toni hit Cheryl so hard that she stumbled and fell to the floor, bringing Toni down with her. Toni landed on top of Cheryl, they starred at each other for a moment, until Toni moved.

They then finished their pillow fort and awkwardly sat in it. “Soooo, how are you feeling Cheryl?” Toni looked around until she locked eyes with Cheryl “I feel much better, thank you. Toni tilted her head up in response “Wanna come here?” Toni invited Cheryl into her arms. Cheryl moved closer and nuzzled her head into Toni’s smooth neck. Cheryl pressed a soft kiss to Toni’s shoulder. Toni’s eyes opened wide in shock “sorry I didn’t uh-“ Cheryl got flustered and stopped speaking “it’s okay, I didn’t mind that actually” Toni felt Cheryl relax. Cheryl sat up and glanced at Toni, they starred deeply into each others chocolate brown eyes. “You’re so beautiful Cheryl” Toni didn’t care what she said in that moment, she just needed Cheryl. Cheryl began to lean in to Toni’s lips, but stopped waiting for consent. Toni closed the gap between them and crashed their lips together. The kiss started of slow but then Toni sucked on Cheryl’s lip and Cheryl sunk in further. “Mm” Cheryl quickly snapped back when she realised that she moaned. Her face went burgundy and she put her head into her knees, “I’m sorry I didn’t uh-“ Toni lifted up Cheryl’s chin and leaned in again “I don’t care...” Toni whispered on Cheryl’s lips. She moved her mouth over to Cheryl’s earlobe “plus that was really hot.” Cheryl quivered, this girl was in full control of her.

*Flashback*

Cheryl, you will never experience any type of love. Not from me, not from your dead father, not from your dead brother. Not from anyone” Cheryl choked on a sob. Penelope’s words angered her, but she convinced herself that they were true. “Mother I’m sorry, I know that no ones ever going to love me, you’re right.”

Cheryl felt a pang across her right cheek, Penelope was hitting her. Once led to twice. Twice led to three times. Three times led to twenty. Cheryl was bleeding by this point, she managed to escape her mother and run away.

*Flashback end*

Cheryl pulled away from Toni’s kiss and began crying. Not just small sort tears, long hard sobs shot down from Cheryl’s eyes “Woah woah Cher, what happened? I’m sorry I didn’t mean to hurt you!” Cheryl pulled Toni’s neck in “it’s not you, it’s about my mother” Toni furrowed her brow “what about her?” Cheryl looked up at Toni with glistening, wet eyes “I- I had a flash back of when she used to hit me, and when she said that nobody will ever love me.” Toni gulped “Cheryl, your mother was wrong.” Toni went stiff “I uh- I” Cheryl looked worried “I love you Cheryl, you are my soulmate, my best friend. I have been in love with you for a while know but I was too scared to say anything, I understand that you probably don’t even like me in that way but-“ Cheryl put her finger on Toni’s lips.

“No, I don’t like you back.” Toni’s heart sunk.   
“I love you too Antoniette Topaz, I will never stop loving you. That gorgeous little face, your beautiful eyes, soft lips, the way you blush when we stare at each other. I never feel more alive then I do when I’m with you.” Toni smiled and pulled Cheryl into a tight embrace “you’re adorable.” Cheryl moved up to Toni’s side and Toni wrapped her arm around Cheryl.

“So you wanna watch a movie?” Cheryl asked with a sweet smile “you cute dork” Toni smiled and booped Cheryl’s nose. “And yes, I do want to watch a movie.”

Cheryl and Toni sat for the rest of the night cuddling and watching movies, everything felt complete.


End file.
